The disclosure relates to an electronically commutated electric motor. The electrically commutated electric motor comprises a rotor, which is embodied in particular as a permanent magnet rotor, and a stator. The electric motor also comprises a control unit that is connected to the stator. The control unit is embodied for the purpose of energizing the stator in order to generate a rotating magnetic field.
In the case of electric motors that are known in the prior art, Hall sensors are known for ascertaining a rotor position, wherein the electric motor can be controlled in dependence upon the rotor position in order to rotate the rotor.